bloonsfandomcom-20200222-history
Ezili
'Ezili '''is a Hero in Bloons Tower Defense 6 who was added in the game in the 7.0 update. She uses dark voodoo magic to attack the bloons. Her attacks act similarly to the Alchemist, except the magic only punctures through 1 layer at a time. Since she attacks with magic, she can't pop Purple Bloons unless in range of a MIB Village. She is the second-cheapest Hero in the game (next to Quincy), costing $510 on Easy, $600 on Medium, $650 on Hard, and $720 on Impoppable. Ezili can be unlocked for 3000. Upgrades Ezili will start upgrading herself every round upon placement. She earns more XP each round to unlock her next upgrade irrespective of how many bloons she pops. Her upgrades can also be immediately bought with cash, though the amount of cash required to purchase the next upgrade will typically increase as the upgrades get higher, making self-upgrading an important element for her overall power. *Level 1 - Curses Bloons with dark voodoo power which slowly damages Bloons over time. *Level 2 - Increased attack range. *Level 3 - Unlocks Heartstopper. *Level 4 - Base attack does splash damage. *Level 5 - Increases attack speed. *Level 6 - Damage over time lasts longer and damages faster. *Level 7 - Unlocks Sacrificial Totem. *Level 8 - Ezili's attack does far more damage to MOAB-Class Bloons. Damage over time now deals 20 damage every second, and main attack deals 3. *Level 9 - Ezili's attack strips off Camo, Regrow and Fortified properties from non-MOAB Class Bloons. *Level 10 - Unlocks MOAB Hex. *Level 11 - Increased attack range. *Level 12 - Heartstopper has reduced cooldown and lasts longer. *Level 13 - Base attack has a larger splash radius and extra pierce. *Level 14 - Damage over time damages faster. *Level 15 - Increased range. *Level 16 - Sacrificial Totem lasts longer and only costs 1 life to use. *Level 17 - Base attack has an even larger splash radius and extra pierce. *Level 18 - Increased attack speed. *Level 19 - Damage over time pops two layers at a time instead of one. *Level 20 - MOAB Hex damages MOAB-Class Bloons twice as fast. (Also allows her to affect BADs.) Activated Abilities *Heartstopper - While active, all Regrow Bloons will be unable to regrow layers for 6 seconds. Similar to the Grow Blocker Upgrade on the Village (0-1-0 Village) but with unlimited range. Increases to 15 seconds at level 12. *Sacrificial Totem - Generates a totem that grants extra pierce, extra range, extra attack and projectile speed, and Camo detection to all nearby towers, but also takes away 10 lives. Decreases to 1 life penalty upon reaching Ezili Level 16+. Lasts 30 seconds at level 7 and 60 seconds at level 16. *MOAB Hex - Places a curse on a MOAB-Class Bloon, causing it to take constant damage until destroyed, spawning no children bloons while still giving the full cash amount. Affects up to ZOMGs and DDTs, but can affect BADs once Level 20 is reached. Quotes Ezili When Placed: *"Hahaha! What is your will?" *"At your service!" When Tapped: *"What's up?" *"What next?" *"Yea?" *"Yeas?" *"Yes!" *"Hey!" *"groans" (when annoyed) *"Begone, spirit!" (when really annoyed) When Upgraded: *"Aaalright!" *"Oooh yeah!" *"Yes!" *"Hahaaaaaah!" *"laugh" *"Yes!" *"Nice!" *"Awesome!" *"I have never been stronger!" (Level 20) When MOAB-Class Bloons Appear: *"Danger, MOAB!" (MOAB appearance) *"Danger, BFB!" (BFB appearance) *"Danger, ZOMG!" (ZOMG appearance) *"Danger, DDT!" (DDT appearance) *"Haaaaaaaa! B.A.D.!" (BAD appearance) When MOAB-class Bloon is popped by her: *"evil laugh" *"Yes!" (whispered) When Activating an Ability: *"Wither and die!" (Heartstopper) *"Anaiah, Voodoo ta nah!" (MOAB Hex) When Leaking Lives: *"Haaaaa, they're getting through!" *"Embrace the darkness!" Smudge Catt When Placed: *"Here, kitty kitty! meows" *"Purrrrrfect placement. meows" When Tapped: *"Yes?" *"We're ready." *"Who's there?" *"What is it?" *"Don't wake the kitty! snoring" (when annoyed) *"then hissing" (when really annoyed) When Upgraded: *"Very nice. meow" *"Smudge likes that. meow" *"Smudge likey. meow" *"Smudge is all-powerful! meow" (Level 20) When MOAB-Class Bloons Appear: *"Get the big one!" (MOAB Appearance) *"Be careful, Smudge!" (BFB, ZOMG, or DDT Appearance) *"Get ready, sharpen your claws!" (BAD Appearance) When MOAB-class Bloon is popped by her: *"Good kitty!" When Activating an Ability: *"Heartstopper!" (Heartstopper) *"Attack, Smudge! Attack! meow" (MOAB Hex) When Leaking Lives: *"They're escaping!" *"gasp Oh no..." Tips *Ezili is very useful in beating Alternate Bloons Rounds, since she can pop both camo and lead from the start. *Ezili is essential for reaching Round 100 on Primary Monkeys Only. As Monkey Villages are disabled in Primary Monkeys Only, and that bonus income is impossible without Powers or using Benjamin, Ezili's Sacrificial Totem is to be relied on to grant camo detection against DDTs and/or utilize Bomb Blitz's passive ability. This is especially important since even two Crossbow Masters are not enough to defeat DDTs. *Ezili's Sacrificial Totem ignores the Mana Shield when draining lives. This makes her Sacrificial Totem ability useless on Impoppable Mode, unless in a Custom Challenge where the starting lives are more than 1. *If Ezili is placed since Round 1, she will only cost around $10k to immediately purchase Level 20, assuming no Monkey Knowledge enhancements have been bought already. *Ezili is an excellent choice for late freeplay, due to both her Level 7 and Level 10 abilities. **MOAB Hex is effective at taking down B.A.D.s, or any other Bloon that slips by your defense. In addition, the version 9.0 buff allows the Hex to take down several large targets at once. When combined with an Avatar of the Vengeful Monkey or other late-game DPS tower, it becomes a valuable asset in a player's defense. **Sacrificial Totem provides a plethora of buffs to any towers within it's range, at the small price of 1 life per use, assuming she reaches at least Level 16 (10 lives for Level 7-15). Extra attack speed, pierce and range for towers is extremely useful, acting like a temporary Jungle Drums Village, which massively boosts their performance in the long run. In addition, the lives cost can be easily negated through any life-giving abilities (such as the Support Chinook's crate ability), making it have no downsides when used. Version History ;8.0 No longer strips special properties off of Purple Bloons. Ezili's leveling up curve now progresses slower to an extent that barely prevents her from naturally reaching Level 20 before Round 100 without enhancements, even if placed on Round 1. ;9.0 MOAB Hex now jumps to the next-strongest target if the main target is destroyed before the duration expires. The amount of times it can jump is infinite, but duration stays the same. Level 4 splash AOE no longer centers around her if she destroys the target Bloon in one shot. ;11.0 * Ezili's level 1-3 basic attack now immediately has an 8 radius, 5 pierce splash for 1 damage * Ezili's level 4+ now allows the main attack to curse all targets hit by the splash * Ezili's level 7+ Sacrificial Totem will now activate the Bomb Blitz and Elite Defender life-loss abilities Gallery rtd4vjm5ymh11.jpg|Ezili's beta icon BTD6_Ezili_Wallpaper_1920x1080.jpg EziliPortrait.png|Level 1 EziliPortraitLvl3.png|Level 3 EziliPortraitLvl7.png|Level 7 EziliPortraitLvl10.png|Level 10 EziliPortraitLvl16.png|Level 16 EziliPortraitLvl20.png|Level 20 EziliTotem.png|Ezili Totem icon Silly Ezili.jpg|Heartstopper ability description glitch (fixed in Version 8.0) Sacrifice Totem.png|Sacrifice Totem on map Ezili Totem Activate Life Loss.png|Ezili's Sacrifice Totem activates Elite Defender and Bomb Blitz passive abilities Hex MOAB.png|MOAB Hex on MOAB Hex BFB.png|MOAB Hex BFB Hex ZOMG.png|MOAB Hex on ZOMG Hex DDT.png|MOAB Hex on DDT Hex BAD.png|MOAB Hex on BAD BloonsTD6 7 3 2019 2 44 29 PM.png|Ezili Glitch 1 BloonsTD6 7 3 2019 2 44 56 PM.png|Ezili Glitch 2 Smudge Catt View 1.png|Smudge Catt Skin prior to purchase Smudge Catt Unlock.png|Smudge Catt Skin unlock screen Smudge Catt Menu.png|Smudge Catt Skin active EziliSmudgeCat_Wallpaper_1920x1080.jpg CatEziliLevel1.png|Smudge Catt Level 1 CatEziliLevel3.png|Smudge Catt Level 3 CatEziliLevel7.png|Smudge Catt Level 7 CatEziliLevel10.png|Smudge Catt Level 10 CatEziliLevel16.png|Smudge Catt Level 16 CatEziliLevel20.png|Smudge Catt Level 20 CatTotem.png|Smudge Catt Totem Trivia *Ezili is the first Hero in BTD6 to have three Activated Abilities instead of two. **She is currently the second monkey in the game with three abilities total, the first one being Heli Pilot and the third being Adora. *Ezili is the third female Monkey in the game, alongside Gwendolin and Adora. *Ezili is the only Hero in BTD6 who can automatically detect camo without upgrades or support. *Despite being the third Hero released in an update, Ezili earns XP faster than Captain Churchill and Benjamin in game. *Ezili's Sacrifical Totem is the only activated ability that takes away lives. (Sniper Monkey's Elite Defender and Bomb Shooter's Bomb Blitz are not considered activated abilities, and both abilities activate if a bloon has leaked.) *Level 20 Ezili can defeat a B.A.D. on her own with the MOAB Hex ability on any map, including the vertical paths on #Ouch. She can even defeat a Round 999 Fortified B.A.D on Logs as well. *The MOAB Hex ability makes the same sound effect as discovering a new technology in ''Sid Meier's Civilization V. *Both Ezili and Obyn Greenfoot are magic-using heroes. **Coincidentally, they were also the cheapest heroes in the game before the 10.0 update (when Quincy was reduced from $700 to $540, with Medium prices). *Ezili is based on Ezili Dantor, a sort of spirit in Haitian voodoo. *The Heartstopper ability actually reuses the Grow Blocker effect onto Regrow Bloons. It does still make sense, since essentially some kind of energy is used to force no regrowth for Regrow Bloons. *The Sacrificial Totem requires at least 11 (2 at level 16+) Lives to activate. **A self-inflicted defeat can only be caused by this ability through the 'Toggle Cooldowns' button in debug mode (only possible through modifying/playing modified versions of the game). The button that resets cooldowns in Sandbox Mode functions similarly, but isn't entirely the same thing due to a safeguard that prevents an easy defeat. Category:Bloons TD 6 Category:Heroes